The Plot of the Lords
is the two hundred forty ninth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred forty-third overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary The announcer informs the crowd that Videl's life is not in danger, and starts to announce the fourth match, but Gohan rushes out to ask him to wait a little bit because they're getting a special medicine for Videl. Goku then returns, with three Senzu Beans (that's all Korin had), and Gohan asks Kibito to hold on for just a bit longer while he helps Videl. Gohan goes into the medical room and tells Videl to eat this bean, but the doctor protests him giving weird food to his patients. Videl says that since it's Gohan, something strange will probably happen. Mr. Satan tells her not to listen to him and spit that out, but she chews it anyway. Gohan has to leave for his match now, and Mr. Satan thinks he'll really make that kid suffer. Videl's eyes suddenly widen and she sits up in astonishment, fully healed. She stands up, excited, while Mr. Satan and the doctor are in complete shock. The fourth match is about to begin, with Great Saiyaman vs Kibito. Erasa and Sharpner recognize that name as Satan City's friend of justice, and their classmate looks through his binoculars and says that looks just like Gohan. Sharpner looks through them to see for himself, and agrees. Erasa figures Gohan's just borrowing that name to compete in secret, because he is so shy. Sharpner wonders if he knows how to fight, while the other kid says they should cheer for him, hopeless as it may be. Gohan realizes he's been completely exposed after realizing for all of that trouble making his disguise, and sighs as he tosses away his sunglasses. The match begins, but Gohan is worried about the fuss that will be caused if the kids at school know how strong he is, especially since Kibito doesn't look like a very easy opponent. But his worries quickly vanish when Kibito asks him to turn into that Super Saiyan thing, it could really help them. Gohan wants to know how he knows about Super Saiyan, and what does he mean by "help us". Kibito says he'll know soon enough. Gohan is hesitant to transform in front of this crowd, though. Backstage, Yamu asks about them, and Spopovich, holding a weird looking meter says nope, their energy is low. Piccolo yells out to Gohan, and Goku asks Piccolo if something is wrong. He doesn't know, but… Shin interrupts him, and apologizes, but they need to use Gohan. And no matter what happens, all of them must stay here and not interfere. Gohan decides to do it, thinking he'll just have to give up school. Vegeta says he won't listen to someone he doesn't even know, but Piccolo tells them this is Supreme Kai, god of all the Kais. Everyone is shocked to hear this, and Goku says he has heard of him. Meanwhile, the crowd is growing restless that they're not fighting, but then Gohan starts to power up. Characters Locations *Papaya Island Battles *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Kibito Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters